Magnetism
by BabLe7
Summary: Naruto is descended from the sandaime kazekage and is the Livewire of Konoha. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


Magnatism

Disclaimer: don't own.

A/N: this is AU. I'm gonna try things a little differently with this fic. I'm going to show events from before the preliminaries in flashbacks. I haven't decided on Naruto's starting age yet, but Naruto will be at least fourteen in this fic.

* * *

**-(Flashback)-**

Training ground seven, team seven's bell test…

"Ya know, you're kind of odd." Kakashi said to the blond staring him down.

"Yea, I get that a lot." Naruto said as he eyed the bells that were the 'objective' of the test. "Hey sensei. Those bells wouldn't happen to be made out of iron or steel would they?"

"I believe so. Why?" Kakashi responded.

"Just curious." Naruto answered as the bells began to rattle on their own. "The funny thing is, those metals are highly affected by magnetism." Naruto said holding out his hand. Not a second later the bells shot off their string and into Naruto's open hand. The bells then shot of to Sasuke and Sakura. "Now I do believe the purpose of the test was teamwork which I just demonstrated that I was capable of by retrieving the bells and then giving them up for the sake of my teammates."

Kakashi blinked then looked down to see only the strings tied to his waist. _'I really need to pay more attention when Naruto's actually doing something.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
For those of you that are confused I'll give you a little family history lesson on Naruto. The Sandaime Kazekage was known for his ability to generate and control magnetic fields in order to control iron sand. What people don't know is that he had a daughter and sent her to Whirlpool country to protect her from his enemies. The daughter's given name was Kushina and the family name she was given for her own protection was Uzumaki. For those of you who haven't put two and two together yet, Kushina is Naruto's mother. Now Kushina never fully awakened the bloodline to control magnetism (she could only sense metal) but she had been around the Sandaime Hokage enough to give him an idea of how he would be able to help Naruto once his had awakened.

Hiruzen's idea, while it couldn't help Kushina since she never fully awakened the bloodline, would help Naruto greatly. He had called in a favor from Jiraiya to design a special type of storage seal. The storage seal would work so that once something has been stored in it, the seal 'remembers' what was stored for the rest of it's existence and no other item can be stored in that specific seal. For the item to be released, you send chakra into the seal. For the item, no matter where it is, to be returned to the seal, you simply send chakra into it again. Now you may ask how that will help Naruto. When Naruto unlocked the bloodline completely at the age of eight, he offered Naruto to put the seals on his arms (a very large number of them) and seal several dozen pounds of iron sand into each seal. Naruto agreed and now had a ridiculous amount of iron sand available to him at any given moment without the weight of carrying it around all the time.

Now that you've had a brief history lesson, we'll get back to the story.  
----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed in thought. "I guess that would count as enough teamwork to pass the test. Though I will admit that it was rather anticlimactic and that I should have remembered you could do that. Alright, Sasuke and Sakura, you can come out. You all pass. But we will be working on teamwork drills as well as training when we're not doing missions."

(A/N: I know that scene sort of sucked but deal with it. I'm not in the mood to reveal what Naruto is actually capable of yet nor do I think any of the team deserve the Thousand Years of Death (sennen goroshi) yet.)

* * *

For the next two and a half months, team seven worked on teamwork, training and D-rank mission hell. Needless to say that while their teamwork and skills improved a lot, they were getting fed up with doing chores as they refused to call D-ranks missions. During their training, Naruto revealed to his teammates the true depths of his bloodline. This would aid in their teamwork so that they could adequately plan since they knew the extent of each other's abilities.

Through Naruto's training in his younger years he had asked the Hokage for help in only one thing. He needed help sensing, predicting and if necessary avoiding attacks. So the Hokage gave Naruto several pointers but made sure that Naruto had to figure out how to do it on his own. Naruto then spent every chance he got working on said skill to the point that it was a subconscious action. When he was alone he would concentrate on making his iron sand intercept the threats while still being able to dodge if the sand didn't get in the way in time. While it wasn't refined enough to be completely reliable in battle, Naruto had almost gotten it to that point, he figured he would have it at that level in a few months.

While on the chores such as catching Tora, his team was grateful for his bloodline since he could use it to either direct the cat's path or catch the cat when cornered. It was kind of funny to see the poor cat trapped inside of a cage made of iron sand but the team was too annoyed with the cat at those times to feel any kind of pity for it.

One time when the topic came up during training of Naruto's innate ability to change people's opinions of him he joked that it was his 'magnetic' personality. One such case of someone he had changed was the owner of a local clothing shop. The young woman in her late twenties would now always greet Naruto with a smile and a 'welcome home'.

Several years back when Naruto was three, she had just opened her clothing shop and held the same opinion of Naruto that most of the village did, after all, her parents had been killed by the Kyuubi. It just so happens that a few months after she had opened her shop, the orphanage had kicked Naruto out and it would still be another month before the scheduled time for the Sandaime to check up on little Naruto. Naruto had been living on the street for a few days and had decided to go dumpster diving for food behind the clothing store. Natsumi, the store's owner who had just turned nineteen, went to put trash in the dumpster only to find a dirty, malnourished, and scared Naruto who had stopped digging for food as soon as he saw her. At that moment many things happened, first was that Natsumi dropped the bag of trash she was holding. Next, something clicked in her head; if this boy was the demon and was being forced to live like this, why didn't he just destroy Konoha right then and there? Then she looked in his eyes to see that he was scared and lonely. She knew from the fact that she had to hide the fact that she was lonely when she was younger that you can't quite fake the look in a lonely person's eyes. She also noticed the hurt in his eyes and the not so subtle flinching he was doing under her blank gaze. His clothes were also in tatters and looked like they had never been washed before. That's when she made a decision. She would give the boy a chance to show her he wasn't a demon, but it was only one chance. Her gaze softened as she reached into the dumpster and picked up the boy that was now trying to get away, she absently noted he was far to light for his own good. Once she had him firmly in her grasp she put the trash she brought out into the dumpster before heading back into the shop and flipping the sign to closed. Natsumi then proceeded to bring him to the second floor of her shop, which was really her house and gave him a bath. The way he flinched at her every touch showed her that the ones in charge of the orphanage either never washed the boy or hurt him while doing so.

After washing the boy and throwing away his old clothes she picked out some new clothes for him, got him dressed and fed him. She then picked up the small boy and sat him on her hip while she walked to the Hokage tower. The secretary there, even if she wasn't fond of Naruto, knew that anything involving the boy took priority over anything but a village crisis in the eyes of the Hokage. So when she saw Natsumi carrying Naruto she told them to head right into the office and informed the Hokage that they were coming in. The conversation went like this.

* * *

**-(flashback)-**

"Please forgive my interruption to your work Hokage-sama but I thought you might like to know that I found little Naruto here digging through the dumpster behind my shop. He was dirty, malnourished and his clothes were little more than rags." Natsumi said while still holding onto Naruto who seemed to be clinging to her for dear life.

"This is terrible news. Naruto-kun, why weren't you at the orphanage?" The Hokage inquired of the child. His voice was soothing and calm, like the sound of the ocean.

"The mean old lady kicked me out ji-chan." Naruto said quietly.

The Hokage frowned at this. He would have to pay the orphanage a visit later and ensure that they had a new caretaker by the end of the week. "You are Natsumi-san who opened the new clothing shop a few months ago, correct?"

"Hai." Natsumi responded.

"I would look after Naruto-kun myself but with my duties as Hokage I am unable to check on him more than once every few months." The Hokage explained. "Would you be willing to look after him for me. I would give you a monthly stipend to help you take care of him."

"You mean adopt him?" Natsumi asked warily. Naruto's eyes shot wide open at the word adopt, he looked pleadingly at the kind young woman holding him.

"Yes I suppose that would amount to the same thing." The Hokage replied.

"I'll look after him for a few days before I make my choice." Natsumi said before leaving the office carrying a now smiling Naruto.

**-(end flashback)-**

* * *

A few days later Natsumi adopted Naruto. Today, Natsumi still says it was the best decision of her life. On his days off from the academy and now from missions he helps out at the shop with restocking and working the register. When he wasn't training, working, sleeping or eating Naruto got easily bored. Even though the amount of time he wasn't doing anything in a day was around an hour. So when he started in the academy he also decided to find something to do when he was bored. Naruto had decided to learn how to play several different instruments to pass the time but the reason he gave Natsumi was 'to impress the girls'. While it didn't work to impress the girls much Naruto had found a relaxing pass time so that he would be able to relieve stress.

Natsumi was proud of Naruto and she was proud of all of his achievements no matter how small they were; she even approved of his oiroke no jutsu claiming that he looked absolutely adorable when using it and as long as he didn't use it to peep on or enter the women's side of the hot springs she didn't care who he used it on. But out of all her time with Naruto the happiest time was when Naruto first called her kaa-san. Like every other mother, she worried about Naruto to no end but figured that since he's a ninja now that he'd be able to look after himself.

Enough back-story, back to the real plot…

Naruto and his team were heading to the Hokage Tower to get another mission. Naruto was whistling a tune the he remembered seeing in one of his sheet music books, Sasuke was trying to remember the training methods Itachi had used for himself, Sakura was wondering if genjutsu was the only shinobi art that required high chakra control and Kakashi had his nose buried in smut.

Once they reached the mission office, the Hokage started listing off missions for them. "Lets see here. We have pulling weeds for Miss Nakasumi, babysitting the Haruko triplets, grocery shopping for the Akamichi clan, and repainting the Hyuuga compound."

"No! Not happening! We want a better mission!" Team seven (even Kakashi, who was being driven insane by the D-ranks) yelled. Iruka, who wanted to yell at the genin really couldn't since their jounin sensei had joined in the outright refusal and disrespectful tone.

"Jii-chan please, we're more than ready for a really low C-rank mission." Naruto pleaded, Kakashi nodding behind him.

"Well, since it appears you have the approval of your sensei…" Hiruzen said thoughtfully. He turned to the chuunin at the door. "Send him in." When the chuunin opened the door, an old drunk walked through. The man looked like he was having trouble standing as well as walking straight. "Tazuna-san, this is the team that will be guarding you on your way back to wave and until you finish your bridge." He said.

"These brats are going to guard me?!" He said while pointing an accusing finger at the genin. "They look like they're barely out of diapers. And the blond one looks more likely to run away than to guard me." The drunk ranted.

The room got eerily silent when Tazuna said that. The temperature dropped several degrees and all the warmth left Naruto's eyes. A moment later, iron sand started pouring out of the loose sleeves of his jacket. Before Tazuna realized what happened, the iron sand was pinning him to the wall by his wrists and ankles. "I'm sorry, Tazuna-san. I think I misheard you. _Who_ is more likely to run than to guard you?" Tazuna promptly soiled himself and passed out.

"Let him down Naruto." Kakashi said in his usual bored tone. "We'll meet at the main gates at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Bring enough gear for a two week mission and don't forget your camping supplies."

The metallic sand disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto walked out of the room and back to the clothing shop.

**-(End flashback)-**

* * *

Chuunin Exam Preliminaries

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked back up to the viewing platform after winning his match against Akadou Yoroi. It was a fast match. Both went down to the arena. They did the pre-fight trash talk. Sasuke wiped the floor with his opponent. The match was called and Sasuke walked back up to the viewing platform. The fight was so one-sided that it was sad.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Higurashi Tenten come down to the arena floor." Gekou Hayate called.

"Good luck, dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto leaned off the wall and headed down to the arena.

"I thought you would have known by now teme, I am luck." Naruto called back. He stopped in the center of the floor to face his opponent. She was a little taller than he was and wore a pink Chinese style shirt with green pants. Her hair was tied in two buns and her chocolate brown eyes showed the will to fight for what she wanted. "I hope you're not just compensating for something with all the weapons your carrying." Naruto deadpanned.

"I'll show you who's compensating for something when we're done this match." Tenten growled.

On the balcony Kakashi turned to his long time rival Maito Gai. "I'm sorry to say this Gai, but your student doesn't stand a chance in this match. Naruto is the worst possible opponent for her; even more so than a wind user."

"Nonsense Kakashi!" Gai announced. "My precious student will win as her flames of youth burn brightly, second only to mine and Lee's."

"Hmm? You say something Gai?" Kakashi responded.

"Damn your hip attitude Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed.

Back on the arena floor…

"Ready, begin!" Hayate called before jumping back.

Tenten immediately jumped back and pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto's head to judge his reflexes to which Naruto just tilted his head to the side, letting it pass harmlessly. Tenten growled again. No one toys with her and gets away with it. "Take this!" She yelled as she threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai at Naruto that could make even a chuunin sweat. Again, Naruto dodged all of the projectiles with minimal effort thanks to the training he did when he was younger.

"That isn't going to help you. I've trained to the point that I can predict movement almost as well as the Sharingan can and on top of that I know how to evade attacks. Please stop holding back if you want a chance to beat me." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Why you…" Tenten ground out as she pulled out two scrolls from her weapon pouch. "Soshoryu! (Twin Rising Dragon)" Tenten called as she leapt into the air between the scrolls as they unrolled around her. Then, using her prided accuracy, she threw every weapon that was stored in the two scrolls at a vital point on Naruto. Naruto, for his part, lifted one of his golden eyebrows at how many weapons were coming towards him at high speeds. He then let a near psychotic grin stretch across his face as he extended his right arm in the direction of the projectiles with his palm out. They all stopped dead in their tracks ten feet away from him and there they stayed floating in place as if gravity held no sway over them. Tenten's face adopted a confused look as her feet touched the ground once again. "But… how?" She whispered.

"I think I'll give these back to you. Thrown weapons aren't my style anyway." Naruto said as he waved his hand dismissively. The floating weapons turned around and flew straight at Tenten. None of them actually hit her body, but she ended up with her clothing pinned to the wall by several of her own weapons. Naruto started walking toward her as she struggled to get loose, a sword formed in his hand from of iron sand that was slowly pouring out of his sleeve.

"But that's-" Temari began.

"I know." Baki interupted. "That is the Sandaime Kazekage's bloodline."

Back in the arena Naruto was standing a few feet away from a still struggling Tenten. "Ya know, I had actually thought of destroying your weapons but then I remembered that if I did that I'd have a pissed off kunoichi after me later on to replace her weapons. But this is a nice compromise in my opinion." Naruto held the sword up to her neck and applied a small amount of pressure. Seeing that she was reaching for the sword with her free arms (remember, her shirt doesn't have sleeves so her arms were not pinned down) he had some of his iron sand wrap around her wrists and pin them together above her head. "Give up." He commanded in a flat tone.

Tenten tried to free herself for a few more seconds before sighing dejectedly. "Proctor, I forfeit." Tenten called reluctantly.

"Winner by forfeit, Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate called. Naruto then returned his sand to its seal and helped Tenten off the wall. Naruto headed up to the balcony where the rest of the genin were waiting with Tenten stalking up the ramp right after him having just resealed her weapons away.

'_I was kinda hoping I would get to pull out at least _one_ of my raiton jutsus during my match. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait for the finals.'_ Naruto thought as he waited for the last match to be called; it was Kiba versus some blond girl from Kumo. It wasn't very exciting though. Kiba got overconfident and was knocked out in one move by an electrified punch to the face that sent him face first into the arena wall.

"Winner, Nii Yugito." Hayate called.

* * *

Jiheki (Magnetic Domain) is the name that I am assigning to the bloodline Naruto possesses.

Also, Naruto is _not_ a close combat type in this fic. He specializes in prediction of movement and evasion. He will not have a wind affinity, but rather lightning.

Things to expect:

Naruto and Yugito to meet

Naruto to pull a Kakashi on Gaara

Lots of girls to like Naruto but I haven't decided if I'll pull the harem card in this story yet

Bad magnet and electricity jokes (A/N: Shocking isn't it?)


End file.
